Be natural
thumb|388pxBE NATURAL (FEAT. SR14B’S TAEYONG) О ВТОРОМ СИНГЛЕ 'BE NATURAL‘ Второй цифровой сингл "Be Natural" является ремейком хита группы S.E.S. Ещё до дебюта Айрин и Сыльги в составе SM ROOKIES представили на неё кавер. ФОТО - ТИЗЕРЫ tJbI287C0nk.jpg 3vR7lwkqrhE.jpg wRcHUvIUrhM.jpg rbCo8iGqU_M.jpg|Айрин hZyCzm3rvvUрап.jpg|Айрин jS_6DuARBUMоап.jpg|Сыльги 2M5ueWsjuLcрп.jpg|Сыльги 43HDxRy6KOY.jpg|Вэнди I08h3EcBMNoпав.jpg|Вэнди QDqmovN4L5o.jpg|Джой sNQGD5SoUz8авпав.jpg|Джой kAjwiFbbNwo.jpg ФОТО СО СЪЕМОК CxSZfp7a9Ho.jpg Bb4rxwXMAbo.jpg dqyDf2tGYzo.jpg 7jJ236xt81A.jpg 3yTLxbXd5Hw.jpg 3BQimlOZV0M.jpg C4EmhX9iupg.jpg JNsgxzTaEQw.jpg rlzOUDl8yEE.jpg thumb|center|400 px ПЕРЕВОД: Oh baby come, come, come I’ll be there for you Oh 이 마음에 있는 세상과 보여지는 풍경들과 느낄 수가 있는 모든 것 Oh 아이처럼 웃는 얼굴 가끔 가끔씩 내 작은 방에 옮겨놓고 싶은 걸 Oh~ so so so 매일 아침 꿈에서 매일 같은 곳에서 그댈 만날 수 있어 Oh~ Something nobody knows Feel like heaven’s eye! 이제 날아갈 수도 있어 문득 난 잠에서 깨어나 창문을 열어두고 기분 좋은 상상에 빠져있네 나와 같은 세상과 나를 닮은 눈빛과 수필 같은 넉넉한 말들 따뜻하게 들려주는 목소리 또 다른 나의 모습을 찾을 수 있는 오직 한사람 새파란 거리 위에 핀 선율을 가진 표정들 날 웃게 만든 모든 것 Oh~ 이? 상념들은 사라져 가고 이 순간은 행복할 것 같아 문득 난 어젯밤 꿈속에 그 길을 걷고 있네 아마 그건 꿈결도 아닌 거야 나와 같은 세상과 나를 닮은 눈빛과 수필 같은 넉넉한 말들 따뜻하게 들려주는 목소리 또 다른 나의 모습을 찾을 수 있는 오직 한사람 그대에게 가는 길목엔 왠지 어린 나의 모습 만날 것 같아 Oh~ 작은 손을 잡고 나 그대 얘길 해 주고 싶어 Oh~ Oh~ Booming System Uh Uh TY Track TY Track 문을 열어 내가 들어가 첫발 닿는 순간부터 지금까지 네 곁에 있어 창문 열어 새가 날아가 지금 날 보고 웃고 있는 나 너 Uh 어딜 봐도 없어 몽롱하게 빠져들어 몸 속 깊이 녹혀 눈을 감아 넌 신비를 믿니 내가 보여줄게 다 너에게 줄게 이리 가까이 와 너에게 담아 줄게 그저 행복한 작은 소망과 널리 퍼져있는 꼬마 인형 단순하게 생각해 미련 미련 한번만 더 내 어릴 적 모습 보렴 꿈이 현실이야 근데 꿈이야 나는 천사표야 One Two 나와 같은 세상과 나를 닮은 눈빛과 수필 같은 넉넉한 말들 따뜻하게 들려주는 목소리 또 다른 나의 모습을 찾을 수 있는 오직 한사람 Welcome to my heart inside We gonna get to become one Just holding you forever in my mind 내 귓가를 어지럽힌 목소리 또 다른 나의 모습을 찾을 수 있는 오직 한사람 Малыш, подойди. Я здесь для тебя. В моём сердце целый мир: Пейзажи, которые я могу увидеть, И всё то, что я могу прочувствовать. Твоё улыбающееся лицо похоже на личико дитя, Иногда мне хочется дотронуться до тебя и оставить в своей маленькой комнатке. Каждое утро в своих мечтах, в том же самом месте Я могу увидеться с тобой. То, что никто никогда не узнает. Твой взгляд подобен небесам, И теперь я могу летать. Внезапно я просыпаюсь ото сна, Открываю окно И погружаюсь в приятные мечты. Такой же мир, что и у меня; Глаза, похожие на мои; Столько слов, что хватит на эссе; Голос, звучащий очень тепло. Ты единственный человек, который может найти другую меня. В начале этих зелёных улиц У мелодий есть свои лица. Всё вокруг заставляет меня улыбаться. Мысли исчезают, В этот момент я счастлива. Неожиданно, но во вчерашнем сне Я гуляла по этой улице. Наверное, это был вовсе не сон. Такой же мир, что и у меня; Глаза, похожие на мои; Столько слов, что хватит на эссе; Голос, звучащий очень тепло. Ты единственный человек, который может найти другую меня. На пути, который ведёт к тебе, Кажется, я повстречала юную себя. Я хочу держать её маленькую руку И говорить с ней о тебе. Дверь открывается, вхожу, и с самого моего первого шага И до сих пор я на твоей стороне. Открываю окно, птицы взлетают, Я улыбаюсь про себя, А ты… нигде тебя не найти. Я дымом растворяюсь в своём теле, закрывая глаза. Ты веришь в магию? Я покажу её тебе, Отдам её тебе, лишь подойди поближе. Заполню тебя радостью и частицей надежды. Везде разбросаны детские куклы, я думаю слишком наивно. Ещё разок всматриваюсь в юного себя, Мечты становятся реальностью, но остаются мечтами. Я ангел, раз-два. Такой же мир, что и у меня; Глаза, похожие на мои; Столько слов, что хватит на эссе; Голос, звучащий очень тепло. Ты единственный человек, который может найти другую меня. Добро пожаловать в моё сердце, Мы собираемся стать едиными. Не могу прекратить думать о тебе. Голос, звучащий в моих ушах... Ты единственный человек, который может найти другую меня. Категория:Синглы Категория:Дискография